PRETY WOMAN!
by Nonahere
Summary: pequeño song-fic, chica guapa, presisamente eso eres tu, chica guapa, obiamente shikatema


Hey!

Aquí les dejo este pequeño song-fic

Esta inspirado en una gran y hermosa canción!

PRETY WOMAN (CHICA GUAPA)

Que creo que seria una buena descripción de temari,

Disfrútenlo!

Ante cientos de miradas acosadoras, ella camina por la calle sin prestar atención, me gustaría para mi, hermosa temari, no lo creo, no puede haber una chica tan guapa como tu, pero me equivoco, te tengo aquí, frente a mi, la chica guapa, nadie puede ser tan guapa como tu, creo que si, aquí estas tu, si que eres guapa!

Kiba, Naruto y Chouji estamos observándote, estas en otra mesa con las chicas, varios hombres te están viendo, mas de uno se acerca a ti todos son rechazados, miles de mujeres se tratan de anteponer a ti pero es imposible, nadie es tan guapa como tu, solo tu eres única, a ti se te ve tan bien siempre, con lo que uses, aun recién levantada y toda despeinada, no hay nadie tan guapa como tu.

Chica guapa,

Bajas por la calle.

Chica guapa,

La que me gustaría encontrar.

Chica guapa

No creo

Que seas real,

Nadie puede ser

Tan guapa como tú

Creo que soy igual que los demás pervertidos, no puedo evitarlo, eres tan guapa, no puedo dejar de mirarte, ¿puedes perdonarme?, quizás si, pero yo no puedo dejar de mirarte, una y otra vez he estado pensando en declárate mi amor, pero igualmente el lugar y el momento no es el indicado!

Cualquiera pensaría en que estas con alguien, es obvio que un bombón como tu tenga pareja pero para mi fortuna no es asi, en secreto te he escuchado miles de veces llorar por un mismo chico no se quien sea, solo se que sientes algo por el, debe ser un estupido para no corresponderte!

¿Cómo puede ser que estés tan sola como yo?, miles de veces he pensado en hacerte compañía, peor tengo miedo de que me rechaces, hacerme menos, diciéndome "niño", no soporto que me digas asi, no soy un niño!

Estoy solo y tu también ¿lo intentamos?

Chica guapa,

¿puedes perdonarme

Chica guapa,

Que no deje de mirarte?

Chica guapa,

Se te ve tan bonita,

¿cómo puede ser

Que estés tan sola

Como yo?

Cruzas a un lado de mi, espera, párate al lado mío, mírame un poco, espera…

Creo que no es posible, una chica guapa nunca se fijaría en alguien como yo, siendo quien soy shikamaru Nara, para servirte, pero aun asi, no soy para ti, sin embargo lo intento, chica guapa, párate, espera, mírame, sonríeme.

Pasas a un lado de mi, me haces señas, te tengo que seguir, tenemos trabajo, la verdad es la única forma de estar juntos, haciendo el trabajo, se supone que nuestra relación es solo laboral y que entre nosotros no hay nada mas que una amistad.

He soñado innumerables veces con tigo, sueño que estas a mi lado, que me dices que te quedaras con migo, dímelo por favor, dime que te quedaras conmigo, por que te necesito, te tratare bien, ven conmigo, sé mía esta noche.

Chica guapa,

Párate, espera un poco,

Chica guapa,

Dime algo

Chica guapa,

Sonríeme

Chica guapa,

Sí, sí, sí,

Chica guapa,

Mírame,

Chica guapa,

Di que te quedarás conmigo

porque te necesito,

Te trataré bien,

Ven conmigo

Sé mía esta noche.

Aun asi caminas a mi lado, sin ni siquiera mirarme, pasas a un lado de mi, sonriendo pero sin verme, ¿me ignoras? Odio eso, quiero que me veas a la cara, que estés conciente de que soy el único que te puedo hacer feliz.

Pero…por que siempre hay un pero.

Supongo que nunca tendré el valor de decírtelo, chica guapa, vuelve a mi, no me hagas llorar, no quiero llorar frente a ti de nuevo, como en otras ocasiones, bueno si no se puede estar contigo, esta bien, volveré a casa, es noche, quizás mañana u otro dia, pero espera ¿Qué es lo que veo?,

Chica guapa,

No te vallas

Chica guapa

No me hagas llorar

Chica guapa

No te vayas, hey

Está bien,

Si es así como tiene

que ser, está bien

Supongo que

volveré a casa,

Ya es tarde,

Quizás mañana

por la noche,

Pero espera,

¿qué veo?

¿Vuelve hacia mi?

Sí, ella vuelve hacia mi

Oh, oh, chica guapa

Ella vuelve hacia mi, si, vuelve a mi, me ira, sonríe, solo para mi, los demás que la miran, que sepan que es mía, mi chica! Mi chica guapa, me sonríe, me toma del brazo y camina, yo la sigo, ella habla

-me llevas a casa shika?-

-oh si, chica guapa…

¿Y BIEN?

ESPERO QUE LES AYA GUSTADO Y

QUE ME DEJEN COMENTARIOS!

SAYO!


End file.
